Witchy
Witchy is a Gmod Monster created by Gmodder WitchyAZ09. She is the daughter of the Devil himself, and roams the Earth killing the guilty souls who have committed crimes that are unforgivable. She is also a widow and a mother. History In Poland, 1937, There lived an unnamed woman that fell in love with an unnamed man. They were together a very long time until the day the woman had become pregnant. Before she could tell her husband, however, he had mysteriously vanised. Weeks later, he'd returned to reveal that he was Satan. When the baby was finally born, it had been deformed; She was born with purple skin and red eyes, long claws and a demonic face. The doctors were horrified and told the mother to kill the child, but the mother did not see a demon, she saw only her beloved daughter, so she kept her, and so Witchy was born. Witchy grew at a normal rate, it seemed, and attended school like all other children, but because of her appearence, she was a pariah. She was different because of her purple skin, red eyes, long claws, and her groutesque face. She was the ugliest child in school, and a social outcast. The townsfolk had complained to her mother, that Witchy was frightening the other children. Soon she had no choice but to keep her hidden away, at home. In the year 1941, a group of Nazi soldiers raided their home and tried to arrest Witchy and her mother both, under the suspicion of being Jewish. As they arrest the mother, they approach Witchy's bedroom. When the soldiers open her bedroom door, she was nowhere to be found. They asked the mother where she was, but she remained silent, so they shot her, burned down the house, and drove off, certain that the matter was finished. Witchy, however, was transported to another place. When she looked around, she was met by a mysterious man, wearing a dark suit. He kneeled down to her and said "Everything is alright, my child. You're safe" . ''When Witchy asked about her mother, the man shook his head, and told her "Your mother could not be saved, sadly, I could only bring you here".'' Witchy was saddened by the death of her mother, but then she wondered "Who are you?" He smiled again, and said "I am your father. I am Satan." Witchy, shocked and confused, only became more frightened. "Where am I?" she asked. He lifted her off the ground and answered "You are where you belong, you are in Hell." Witchy looked, and in this place, she could only see destruction and death. Fire rained from the sky, and rivers of blood streamed through the vast ruins of cities. Corpses littered the roads and demons flew overhead, screeching and roaring. There was no doubt in Witchy's mind; This was Hell... And she kind of liked it. --- The Devil kept Witchy in Hell for half of a century. She began to grow tired of hell, and wished to return to earth, but Satan believed that she would only be rejected and suggested she stay in Hell. She didn't care of the consequences, however, and begged him to let her return, so he sent her back to the world of the living. She briefly enjoyed life back on Earth, but when she was seen by the public, people were sent in panic. Four men decided to destory the 'abomination', as she was known to the townspeople. They tracked her down and assaulted her. They beat her until the point she began to resonate with rage. Her anger transdormed her, She sprouted wings from her back, Horns started to grow out of her head. and her eyes began to glow red. The men were frightened, and tried to flee from the creature, but before they could act, she lunged foward and ripped them apart, covering herself in their blood. As she finished off the last victim, she bagan to calm down, and as if breaking from a trance, she was suprised with the sight of four men, mutilated, by her own hands. She flew away from the scene and landed somewhere quiet. It wasn't until that moment she realised she could never be accepted by the people of Earth. She was a Demon, and not just any Demon.... She was the Devil's Daughter. Appearance Witchy wears a red dress with a golden wedding crown on, Wears a green mask to cover her face, she has been wearing the mask so long that her face have become black. her skin is purple and her hair is red, she has dark purple hands with long sharp nails to cut through things like metal (only when she is transformed) She is pretty thin. she has a long dark purple socks on her legs. when transformed, she have black sharp wings and red horns on her head. Her eyes glows red. Personality and behaviour Witchy, despite her imposing appearence, is actually quite friendly, but not to everyone. She cares for her friends and Family and act nice to them. But when people threatening her, insults her or anything like that. She can get really pissed off that she transforms into a devil, when transformed as a devil, she mostly play with her victims till they get weak or give up so she later kills them, brutally. if people challenges her, she accept the challenges. if she wins a fight, she finish the person off by throwing them to hell with the chain so they burn up or she just go away and letting the person lay there, defeated. She can also transform into a demon by getting killed when alive. She then wears a ripped shirt and panties, and has a pentagram on her belly. She is weaker as a demon since its only made for hunting, not fighting. she hunts the guilty who killed her. But if she die as a demon, she comes back as a devil. Her devil form is her second chanse form. if she dies as a devil. she is dead. forever. She can transform back to normal if she get calmed, kills the guilty or wins or lose a fight. Shes an anti-hero, she is both evil and good in her ways. Celina Witchy is also a lonely mother with her daughter, Celina. Celina is a half demon half human. but she haven't learn to use powers, so she is other way a normal human by now. she is very kind and nice, especially to her mother. She likes to play around alot. But witchy is pretty carefull with her daughter, she make sure nothing happens to her. She don't want to lose her daughter, she won't let her talk to strangers or go near them. Witchy is pretty overprotective with her daughter. But Celina lovers her mother no matter how overprotective she is. If someone hurts her daughter or go near her, Witchy will become angry and transform to a devil and propably punch the person or kill them. or scared them away. Abilities As normal: Witchy dosen't have much weapons than just claws. she use them for protection. As Demon: Witchy is more like an animal in this form but she is smart in some way. Witchy can fly, horn people with her horns. she can do sneak attacks. She can use the claws to cut people. But she can also use her fists if she wants to fight. she also has telekinesis to throw smalls things like breaks or rocks or other small things. As Devil: She has more weapons like her Sharp wings to cut people into 2 pieces, Her claws are sharp enough to cut almost everything like metal. She can also use her fists if she gonna make fair fights. Her telekinesis is alot more stronger too, she can move things that has the same weight as a airplane or a ship. She can also stop fireing bullets in the air. She cannot use telekinesis on humans or animals or any living things that are made by flesh. Witchy also has a ability to fly fast which has a speed of a war yet. she can also teleport with fire, but not all the time, she need to wait 10 seconds till she can teleport again. She also has a chain, but she rarely use it in fights. only when shes about to finish off a person. shadows and darkness is her friend that she can hide in and do surprise attacks on her victims. She can also use a fire sword for swords fights if she wants to have a fair fight with her enemies. her father (satan) can help her sometimes. Weakness Witchy's weaknesses are sacred Christian items, such as holy water or crucifixes. When holy water is poured onto her, it burns her skin, much like acid corrodes the skin of a normal human being. When around crucifixes, Witchy's power drains, making her weak in battle. If she touches a crucifix or holy cross, it will burn her much like foolishly touching a hot oven. Category:Characters